Heretofore, several synthetic methods for cyclic compounds have been described in literature, including, for example, (1) an intramolecular Friedel-Crafts Reaction in the case of cyclic ketone derivatives (JP-A 57-192379, etc.), (2) a Dieckmann-type cyclization reaction of diester derivatives, followed by reduction and dehydration reactions in the case of cyclic acrylic acid derivatives (J. Chem. Res., Synop., (1987), (12), 394–5, etc.), (3) an intramolecular Wittig Reaction in the case of cyclic alkene derivatives (W098/55475, etc.) and others.
However, even though a variety of useful intermediates have been described, for example, in J. Heterocyclic Chem., 31, 351–355 (1994), Heterocycles, 49, 215–232 (1998), J. Heterocyclic Chem., 33, 1909–1913 (1996), etc., cyclic compounds (especially, cyclic compounds having 8- or more-membered ring) are still generally difficult to synthesize and can be obtained only at low yields even if possible.
From the current situation as described above, it is desirable to establish a convenient production method (i.e., a production method which employs readily available low-cost raw materials, and reagents suitable for large scale synthesis and having no disposal problems, and which comprises relatively short steps and is easier to carry out), of cyclic compounds, especially cyclic alkene derivatives, which can be easily converted to a variety of derivatives including, e.g., cyclic ketone derivatives or cyclic acrylic acid derivatives, due to their characteristic chemical structure.